Cleaning up
by drade666
Summary: Gabriel is moulting for the first time around Drade who decides to help him


_**CLEANING UP**_

Gabriel's back was itchy, he was uncomfortable, annoyed and just done all around with his wings. Normally Gabriel loved his 6 large golden wings but whenever moulting season came around in the springtime he hated them for 3 months as the feathers fell out to make way for new ones. Drade gave Gabriel a solemn look of sympathy as she walked up behind him while he sat on the edge of the motel room bed no shirt with his legs over the side, his wings spread behind him looking completely miserable. Drade placed her hands on Gabriel's shoulders then planted a kiss on the top of his head as she rubbed his shoulders gently when suddenly the boys burst into Drade and Gabe's motel room.

"Geez and you give me hell for not knocking" Drade shouted at them after giving them an annoyed face. Gabriel tucked his wings in as close as he could but with the feathers in awkward positions he really couldn't get them too close before it became uncomfortable.

"Sorry but we had something to ask you and…" Sam stopped mid sentence as he finally noticed Gabriel.

"Whoa! What happened to you?" Dean asked coming around Sam to see Gabriel's matted, fluffed wings. Gabriel blushed slightly pulling his wings tighter around himself as Dean came around the bed.

"He's fine, it's moulting season," Drade explained swiftly pulling Gabriel a little closer to her as she felt a little more protective of him then normal in this state.

"Wow! Like a bird?" Dean asked looking at the six large dishevelled wings

"Oh, don't put it like that" Gabriel groaned hanging his head between his arms that were perched on his knees. Drade couldn't help but huff out a little laugh case she truly did feel sorry for Gabriel but she'd never helped an angel moult before but she'd finally found a regiment that might help him unfortunately the Winchester's famous timing had struck again just as she was about to do it.

"Look what did you need boys and if it could wait…" Drade trailed off nodding to the door as a hint.

"Oh, yeah it can wait, no problem" Sam said catching on to Drade's hint first

"Yeah, see you later fluffy" Dean retorted to Gabriel earning him a bitch face from the archangel as both brothers finally left Drade and Gabriel alone.

"That was embarrassing" Gabriel whined

"Relax it's just the boys, ignore them" Drade encouraged him as she walked towards the bathroom removing her trench coat along the way then slinging it over a chair. Drade ran some warm water over a washcloth then brought it out so she could start cleaning up Gabriel's wings.

"What are you going to do?" Gabriel asked a little nervous having not been groomed by someone else for a long time but he trusted his newly bonded mate none the less.

"Just relax I promise it'll help" Drade stated with a warm smile as she rubbed the space between Gabriel's wings encouraging him to spread them a little more for her.

Gabriel did as his mate prompted him to spreading his wings outwards so she could gain better access to them. Drade started on the smaller pair at the bottom taking one in her hand gently before moving the cloth over it smoothing out the ruffled feathers that were just growing in. Gabriel literally purred it felt so good; the warmth of the cloth on his feathers as it took away the itching sensations was wonderful while Drade gently pulled the moulting feathers out letting them fall to the ground. As Gabriel relaxed further his wings fell to the bed on either side of him prompting Drade to think of an idea to help him relax further.

"Gabriel lay on your stomach on the bed" Drade told him, which Gabriel obliged

Gabriel lay on his stomach in the centre of the bed with his wings splayed to either side of him. Drade continued with her grooming of Gabriel's wings making him relax more then he'd done in millennia, so much so he actually closed his eyes while she was doing it. Gabriel had never had so much trust for someone in his life that he could just close his eyes with them touching his wings but with Drade it was different and she could sense it. Drade finished cleaning his wings of the misplaced, falling out feathers then walked over to one of her duffle bags pulling out a bottle of mango scented massage oil. Drade poured the oil on to her hands then started rubbing it into Gabriel's back before moving to his wings massaging the oil into his feathers to the flesh below them. Gabriel felt wonderful then when Drade finished she patted him on the shoulder to let him know she was done but he didn't respond. Drade looking confused peered over his shoulder only to find out he was fast asleep with a very peaceful look on his face. Drade smiled then pulled a blanket over him just letting him rest.


End file.
